A New Enemy, A New Armor
by TEMPEST675
Summary: The Ronins are back with a new group of enemies to deal with, but the arrival of a new armor makes the battles a bit easier. A few instances of swearing. Complete.


A New Enemy, A New Armor

[  
][1][][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

A New Enemy, A New Armor    
Mia sat in front of her computer, massaging her temples. She sighed and went back to typing. Everyone else was asleep, as they should be, since it was past three in the morning. It had been a month since Talpa's defeat, and the Ronin Warriors were enjoying the peace. Mia, however, felt as though the danger was just beginning. Each night, since Talpa's defeat, Mia sat in front of her computer trying to find something in her grandfather's notes that would put her to ease. Of course, none of the Ronins knew of her doubts or her searches. 

Each night she typed until the break of dawn. Then she would try to get a few hours of sleep before Kento's grumbling about breakfast woke her. Suddenly, a grin broke out on her face. 

"I don't believe it!" she whispered to herself, "an untranslated page!" 

She took the rest of the night deciphering her grandfather's code. As she read it, her smile faded. The first half told of five sisters that Talpa had once controlled. Each had a powerful armor and could use it with deadly efficiency. Talpa had lost control and was almost destroyed by these sisters. He put them under a powerful sleep spell to get rid of them. This spell could only be broken by his death. _A foe more powerful that Talpa!_ Mia thought, _Can the Ronin Warriors possibly defeat these sisters?_ Mia read the other half of the page in disbelief. It told of a tenth armor that could only be worn by a woman and the armor was the key to the sisters' destruction. 

Mia sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked outside. _Dawn_, she thought. _Well, I'll worry about all of this in the morning_. She wearily walked to her room and collasped on the bed, still wearing her clothes. That night, Mia dreamed of a voice, a voice disturbingly like Anubis'. 

"_Mia_," the voice said, "_the information you have learned must not be shared with the Ronins. You must go out on your own to find the tenth armor, for it was meant for you. You mustn't give the Ronin Warriors any clues as to what you are doing, especially Wildfire. Also, make sure you are followed by none of the Ronins on your journey_." 

"Anubis?" Mia asked. 

There was no reply. 

Mia woke with a start to a soft knock at her door. "Mia?" a voice called through the door; it was Ryo. 

"Yes?" she called sleepily. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. 

She scowled and got out of bed. She walked to the door and opened it. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. 

"Mia, you've been asleep for half the day," Ryo told her. 

Her eyes went wide,"Half the day?" 

He nodded. 

She shook her head and said, "Anyway, I'm all right. I guess I was just tired." 

"Good," she heard Kento's voice from around the corner, "Then could you cook something? I'm starvin'!" 

Mia looked at Ryo and began to laugh.   
  
Later on that evening, they all sat in the living room watching T.V. Mia looked around at her friends. _I wonder why I can't tell them_, she thought. She sighed and looked at Ryo. Especially Wildfire, the dream had told her. Ryo looked up and smiled at her. She gave a half-hearted smile back and returned her gaze to the T.V. 

Finally she stood and said, "Tomorrow, I am leaving." 

"What?" they said in unison. 

"There are some... things I want to do," she said trying to find an excuse. 

Ryo stood and said, "Then we'll go too." 

She shook her head. "It's something I'd rather do alone." 

"Mia, you can't just go alone," Sage said. 

"Yeah, what if..." Rowen began. 

Mia flashed him a look, "What if what?" 

"Well, the Dynasty..." Rowen started. 

"Is gone," Mia interrupted. 

"What if it's not?" Cye asked, verbalizing everyone's fear. 

Mia sighed, "It's been a month and nothing. I don't think there's any immediate threat. Guys, I don't need a bodyguard or five anymore." 

Kento frowned, "But who's gonna cook?" 

Ryo scowled at him, "Mia, we can't just let you go alone. At least take White Blaze." 

She shook her head, "Ryo, I want to go alone. This is one thing I would like to do myself. Please, try to understand." 

He frowned, but nodded. She gave him a quick smile and went to her room. She packed a few things and went down to the library. She turned on her computer and tried to find some clue as to where to find the armor. 

"Hmm, if it's the armor of the wind," she said reading aloud, "then maybe it's up somewhere high." 

"_Mia, do not think so hard about its location. The armor will attract you to it_," the voice from her dream rang through her mind. 

"Anubis?" she whispered, "is that you?" 

But again, there was no answer. She sighed and shut down the computer, trusting the voice. She decided to try to sleep before she left.   
  
All of the guys were up to see her off that morning. All of them wore frowns. 

"I still wish you'd reconsider," Ryo said, his eyes pleading. 

Mia smiled, "Not even if the Dynasty was still a threat." 

They reluctantly traded good-byes and watched her drive away. Then Ryo knelt beside White Blaze. 

"Follow her," he told the tiger, "make sure she doesn't get hurt." 

"Hey, Ryo," Cye said, "What are you doing?" 

"I have a bad feeling about all this," Ryo said. "I'm sending her some protection."   
  
Mia, to ensure none of them were following her, decided to make an unnecessary stop. She stopped at the cemetery where her grandfather was buried. She placed flowers from her garden upon his grave and sighed. 

"Grandpa, we beat Talpa. But, now, the sisters could be a threat. And me with an armor?" She whispered, "why didn't you ever tell me?" 

She scowled as she heard a rustle behind her. She turned around and came face to face with White Blaze. 

She patted the tiger's head, "They never give up." 

She sighed and walkedd back to her jeep, knowing there was no way to make White Blaze go back. She drove off, not having the slightest idea of where to find the armor. 

After driving a while, Mia realized that she knew exactly where she was going. She could picture the spot clearly. An unnamed mountain, not far up the road. She would have to climb to the peak and once there, would have to find a cave hidden beneath the snow. In the cave, she would find the wind armor orb. She smiled to herself as she saw a payphone at a small gas station. She pulled into it and went to use the phone. She dialed her number. 

"Hello," someone answered. 

"Ryo?" she asked, recognizing his voice. 

"Mia?" he replied. 

"Why did you send White Blaze?" she questioned him angrily. 

"I have a bad feeling, Mia," he said in almost a whisper, "I don't think the Dynasty is gone." 

"Damn it, Ryo!" Mia said, losing her composure, "can't you just let it go?!" 

There was silence on the other end. Mia sighed, realizing how much all this was getting to her. 

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I just really wanted to do this alone." 

"Come back safe, Mia," Ryo said. 

"I will, I promise," Mia said. "Goodbye Ryo." 

"Bye Mia," he said. 

She hung up the phone and went back to her jeep. She swiftly drove toward the mountain. Soon, she saw a sign that read: "Mt. Windmaker." 

"How appropriate," she said with a smile. 

She drove as far up the mountain as her jeep was able. She got out, already changed for the wintry weather on the mountain. She looked up to the peak. _Good, I don't have much more to climb_, she thought. She heard a deep growl and turned around, it was White Blaze. She sighed. 

"Well, White Blaze. It looks like we climb from here," she said. 

Mia began to carefully climb her way to the peak. The farther she climbed, the more confident she became. When she reached the peak, she was invigorated. She looked around and sighed. _Now to find that cave_, she thought. She gazed around and spotted a dip in the flatness of the snow. She carefully walked over to it and began to dig. She grinned when she finally found the opening. She dropped herself down and walked toward a faint light with White Blaze behind. 

As she walked, she grew uneasy. Finally, she entered the spot the light was radiating from. To the far left wall of the cavern was a small table with a silver orb on it. She made her way to it, but was suddenly surrounded by Dynasty warriors. _I don't even know how to fight_, she thought in a panic. As one of the warriors charged her, she ducked down. His legs hit her shoulder and he went tumbling into three other warriors. _Only one left. Some luck_, she thought. It chuckled at her luck and threw its chain at her. The chain wrapped itself around her as she struggled. The warrior advanced on her as White Blaze burst into the cavern. The large tiger pounced on the warrior, releasing Mia from the chains. She quickly ran to the table and picked up the orb. 

She felt a strange sensation and looked at herself. She was now wearing a purple and gold subarmor. A faint shimmer appeared in front of the table. 

"Congratulations Mia. You have, at last, claimed your armor," the shimmer said. 

Mia sighed, but asked, "Anubis?" 

"I was once Anubis. Now, I am a wandering soul. I cannot rest until I know the Ronins have won," Anubis said. 

"Why wasn't I able to tell the others about this?" she asked. 

"Because you had to do it alone. You had to prove your spirit to the armor. It has accepted you," he said. 

She nodded, "Now what?" 

The shimmer disappeared and a women's voice replaced Anubis', "Now you die!" 

Mia spun around to see the first of the five sisters. 

"I am Sola," the sister said. 

Mia frowned and yelled out, "Armor of the Wind!" 

She quickly transformed and drew a katana from a sheath on her hip. 

"Today is not my day to die," Mia said. 

"Oh, she has spunk," Sola said smirking. 

Mia scowled, wondering if she stood a chance against Sola. Sola let out a screech and charged Mia. Sola attacked with two no-datchi similar to Ryo's. Mia blocked Sola's downward blow with her katana. She was amazed with her strength and speed, the armor amplified them greatly. Suddenly, Sola vanished leaving Mia alone in the cave. She ran to the opening and climbed out. She quickly scanned the peak looking for Sola, but it had begun to snow and she couldn't see much. _I wish I could see things from above_he thought. She felt her feet come off the ground as she was levitated. She realized that the armor would enable her to fly. She scanned the peak from the air, but found no sign of Sola. She sighed and slowly lowered herself to the ground. 

She reverted back to her subarmor and climbed down to her jeep. She looked up to make sure White Blaze was following. She got into her jeep and drove toward her house. Just before she arrived, she removed her subarmor, not wanting to shock her friends. She pulled in and found the Ronins fully armored and fighting Sola and another of the sisters. She got out of the jeep, wanting to call her armor, but she waited. 

"Mia!" Ryo called seeing her, "The Dynasty is here, stay back!" 

She frowned, "I'm sorry, Ryo." 

As Ryo was distracted, Sola crept up behind him. Mia yelled a warning as Sola struck. Ryo realized too late and couldn't block her blow. Ryo was blown to the ground, unmoving. Mia ran to him and felt for a pulse. _Still alive_, she thought. She ran around to the back of her house. 

"Armor of the Wind," she called. 

She ran to the front in time to see Ryo struggle to stand. 

"Oh, she's back," Sola said, noticing her. 

"Who's that?" Sage asked. 

"I have no idea," Ryo said. 

"Oh, we're old friends," Sola said grinning. 

"Then she's no friend of ours!" Kento roared and charged Mia. 

Mia easily blocked his blow and said, "Kento, are you so quick to believe what the Dynasty says?" 

Kento stepped back, "Hey, you sound familiar." 

She smiled, realizing her mask hadn't opened. She looked at Sola and raised her katana into the air. She began to call her sure kill, but something stopped her. She looked at Ryo, just as he called for the Inferno armor. She could feel him take her power as well. She fell to her knees with a feeling of amazing loss. 

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" Ryo roared. 

The added power of Mia's armor made the sure kill more fierce and the sisters quickly departed. Mia felt her power rush back to her and she fell unconscious.   
  
When she awoke, she looked around. She was on her couch, surrounded by the Ronins. 

"What happened?" she questioned, sitting up. 

"The question is who are you?" Ryo said, "And where is Mia?" 

"Yeah, and why did Inferno absorb your power too?" Rowen asked. 

"I'm not sure why Inferno took my energy too, but my armor must be related to yours rather closely for that to happen. In fact... I believe I am a Ronin also now," Mia said. "As to who I am and where Mia is... well, I hate to give you a shock, but it's the easiest way." 

She reverted back to her subarmor and heard each of them gasp. 

"Mia?" Ryo whispered. 

She smiled, "This is why I had to go... and go alone." 

Sage stood and began pacing, "I don't get it. Why do you have an armor now? Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Why didn't you help us before?" Kento said, "How did you learn to fight?" 

"I thought there were only nine armors," Cye said. 

"How did Sola know you?" Rowen asked. 

"Mia..." Ryo began. 

"Please," Mia said, "Let me explain. Ever since you defeated Talpa, I've had a feeling of great unease. Each night, I stayed up until dawn searching my grandfather's notes until I found information about five sisters that Talpa controlled." 

"Sola and Desma must be two of them," Ryo said. 

"Desma was the other woman you fought?" Mia asked. Sage nodded. 

Mia continued, "Talpa lost control of the sisters, but before they could destroy him, he cast a sleep spell. The only thing that could break it was Talpa's death. I also found information about the tenth armor. The armor of the wind, which can only be worn by a female. This armor is supposed to be the key to the sisters' defeat. As to why I didn't tell you... I heard Anubis' spirit. He told me to keep it to myself. When I went to find the armor, I was attacked by Sola. I've been fighting out of instinct, and I seem to be doing okay, but I think the armor is helping me through it." 

Kento grinned, "What's 'Yuli of the Wind' gonna say about this?" 

Mia smiled, then frowned as her vision swam. She laid back down, suddenly dizzy. 

"Mia, are you all right?" Ryo asked. 

"Dizzy... tired," she said. 

"Inferno," Sage said. "It took her power too. Maybe that's why she's tired." 

Ryo nodded, "Let's hope the sisters don't come back while she's like this. I think we're gonna need her." 

"You're more right than you know, Wildfire!" a voice echoed. 

"Sola," Ryo growled, "Armor of Wildfire!" 

All of the Ronins followed suit. 

"Armor of Halo!" 

"Armor of the Torrent!" 

"Armor of Strata!" 

"Armor of Hardrock!" 

Mia's eyes flew open as she felt the others change. 

"Armor of the Wind!" 

She was amazed at how quickly her armor healed her. They all ran outside to see all five sisters. 

Sola grinned and flipped her green hair, "Introduce yourselves, sisters." 

"I am Desma," said the tallest, who had blue hair. 

"Corday," one of them sighed, her white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

The fourth one, who had bright, yellow curls, bowed, "Chanelia." 

The last and seemingly youngest frowned and looked at the ground, "Kipasha." 

"Now that introductions are finished, we would like to know why one of our sisters is with you," Sola said. 

Mia looked at her, "What are you talking about?" 

"Why sister! You don't know?!" Corday gasped. 

Mia shook her head. 

Kipasha spoke, still looking at the ground, "When all of our armors unite, we form the armor of Storms. My armor is that of lightening. Corday's is thunder, Sola's is rain, Desma's is hail or ice, Chanelia's is snow, and yours is wind." 

Ryo looked at Mia, "Is that true? Are you... one of them?" 

Mia shrugged, "I'm not sure, I have an attribute and they don't, but it seems our armors go together." 

As Mia thought about it, Kento walked up behind her. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" he yelled. 

His attack threw Mia into the air and she screamed in pain. 

"No!" Ryo yelled as he jumped into the air and caught her. 

Sage turned to Kento, "What the hell are you doing?!" 

Kento shook his head, "Whoa, watch them sisters, they can manipulate your armor like nothing!" 

Corday's laughter rang through the air, "That's right, Hardrock, and there's nothing you can do about it." 

Ryo scowled, "We'll see about that!" 

He summoned the Inferno armor, absorbing Mia's power too. Corday looked at Desma and snickered. Sola smiled at Ryo. 

"The great Inferno is controllable too," she told him. 

Ryo's eyes opened wide as her turned to Mia, who lay unconscious at his feet. He fought with everything he had, but it was hopeless. 

"RAGE... OF... INFERNO!" he cried. 

The blast of fire, magnified by Mia's power, slammed directly into Mia. Her screams could be heard over the roar of the fire. Ryo dropped to his knees in shock. In front of him lie Mia, her armor scorched black and her face also blackened. A tear fell from his eye as he gazed at her. The five sisters disappeared, but their laughter lingered. 

Inferno disappeared as did Wildfire and the subarmor, leaving Ryo in street clothes. He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ryo?" it was Sage, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it." 

Ryo's voice trembled when he spoke, "I could have fought harder. I should... I wish..." 

He shook his head unable to continue. He stood up and slowly walked to the house. Sage looked at the others. 

"Someone should go after him," he said. 

Rowen nodded and jogged to the house, reverting to his subarmor as he did so. Sage knelt next to Mia and put a hand on her shoulder. He jerked it away quickly, as if burned. 

"What is it?" Cye asked. 

"She... she's alive!" he said incredulously. 

"Can you heal her?" Kento asked. 

A shimmering shape appeared in front of them. "Do not try to heal her!" it said. 

Kento, Sage, and Cye all looked at the shimmer that was forming into a shape they all knew. 

"Anubis?" Sage whispered. 

He nodded. 

"But, you were... dead!" Kento said. 

"The latest events have allowed me to assist you," he said. 

"But what about Kayura and the Warlords?" Cye asked. 

Anubis frowned, "I am afraid they are under the sisters' control." 

Kento shuddered, "I know what that feels like." 

"Why can't I try to heal her?" Sage asked. 

Anubis knelt and placed a hand on her armor. It shimmered and reduced to subarmor. The parts of her face that had been exposed had been burned beyond recognition, but the rest seemed fine. 

Anubis smiled, "Ryo fought the sisters' will better than he thought, but he doesn't realize what he fought with." 

"What do you mean?" Cye asked. 

"He fought with love," Anubis said. 

Kento smirked, "Ryo... Mia..." He burst out laughing and Sage lightly punched him. 

"You didn't know?" Cye asked. 

Kento looked at Cye and shook his head, "No idea." 

Sage turned back to Mia, "So what do we do?" 

Anubis bent closer to Mia and whispered, "Mia, wake up, Mia." 

She stirred and groaned. She opened her eyes and looked around. Sage helped her sit up as she put a hand to her head. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

Sage looked at Anubis, "Those sisters took control of Kento's and Ryo's armors and attacked you." 

Her hand moved down and felt the scorched skin, "Rage of Inferno," she said grimly. 

She rubbed at the blackened skin and it flaked off easily. They watched in amazement. She stood. 

"Where is Ryo?" she asked. 

"In the house," Sage said. 

She started toward the house, but Cye's voice stopped her, "Mia, you should know, he thought you were dead." 

She nodded and continued to the house. Sage looked a Anubis. 

"She's changed," he said. 

Anubis shook his head, "No, she's just found her courage." 

Ryo stormed into the house using his anger to quench his despair. He stomped around, hitting and kicking things wishing it was one of the sisters instead of Mia's furniture. He finally plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He felt on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Rowen asked. 

He shrugged off the hand, "Yeah, now leave me alone." 

"Ryo..." Rowen started. 

"Just go!" Ryo said angrily. 

Rowen turned and saw Mia, he began to say something, but Mia put a finger to her lips. He walked out, smiling. She relinquished her subarmor and sat next to him on the couch. She could see his body tremble with sobs. To her, he seemed like a little lost boy. 

When he felt her sit down he sighed, "Look, I just want to be alone." 

She put her arms around his trembling body and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt her soft arms around him and looked up. 

"Mia!" he said, shocked, "How?" 

"Shh," she said. 

She reached a hand up to his cheek and gently brushed the tears away that streamed there. She kissed him and held him as he cried on her shoulder. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

She smoothed his wild black locks, "I love you, too." 

They held and comforted each other.   
  
Anubis looked wistfully at the house as Sage, Cye, Kento, and Rowen questioned him. 

"How did she do that?" Kento asked. 

"Could someone, please, tell me what's going on!" Rowen said. 

Anubis blinked and turned back to the Ronins. 

"I will answer all your questions that I can. First of all, Mia's armor, her new power, and Ryo's love protected her and the blackened skin was just an illusion. She was perfectly fine, but her armor produced the illusion of death to fool the sisters. Another thing you all should know is that she is the wielder of the Armor of Storms. The sisters need her," Anubis told them. 

Sage sighed, "How can we help her when those sisters can control our armor?" 

Anubis smiled, "You can only offer support. This is mostly her fight." 

"I figured as much," Mia's voice came from behind them. 

They turned around to see Mia and Ryo holding hands and smiling. Kento elbowed Cye, who rolled his eyes. Mia looked at Ryo and stepped forward. 

"I would like all of you to," she swallowed, "go stay somewhere. Let me handle the sisters myself. I don't want any of you to get hurt and it might be easier if you sat this one out." 

Kento shook his head, "No way! I wanna trash some Dynasty scum!" 

Anubis looked at them, "Mia is half right. None of you should interfere in the fight, but she does need you here..." 

Anubis suddenly cried out and fell to his knees. Mia ran to him. 

"Anubis, what's wrong?" she asked. 

"The Warlords... are... dead," he told them. 

Mia's eyes clouded with sadness and anger as she whispered, "Will there ever be peace?" 

Anubis touched her shoulder, "Be patient. It will come." 

She nodded and helped him stand. 

"Mia, will you tell us all you know about your armor?" Anubis asked. 

She nodded, "According to my computer, the owner was unclaimed, but now we know - it's me. The element is the wind. Colors, obviously are purple and gold. My attribute is love. My attack cry is unknown. The armor allows me to fly and my weapon is a katana." 

Anubis nodded, "You do not know your attack cry?" 

"No. The first time Ryo summoned Inferno and took my power too, I was about to use it, but I had no idea what I was going to say," she answered. 

Rowen smiled, "Don't worry. None of us knew ours until we heard ourselves shout them." 

Mia nodded, "I'm sure it will come when it's needed." 

"I'm glad you're confident," a soft, shy voice said. 

Mia whipped around and saw Kipasha, the youngest of the sisters. The Ronins immediately stood and got into their fighting stances. 

"Please," Kipasha said, "I do not want to fight. I came, hopefully, to offer my help. Those are not really my sisters, I only wield the armor. Please, help me." 

Mia looked dubiously at Kipasha, "Are you serious?" 

Kipasha nodded and smiled faintly, "I know you will have a hard time believing me, but please try." 

"Tell me," Anubis said, "Can you make it so the Ronins' armors cannot be controlled by your sis... by the others?" 

Her face grew sad. "I can, in a way. I can prevent them from using the sure-kills, but nothing else." 

"Yes, but that would help," Ryo said. 

Mia nodded, "Kipasha, you may stay, but I warn you, if you try to betray us..." 

"The threat is not needed Mia. I thank you for the chance," she bowed to them. 

Mia nodded, "What can you tell us about those sisters?" 

"First, let me tell you about their past. They saved Talpa until they found that they were more powerful than he was. He put them to sleep and was able to use some of their power. During this long sleep, one of the sisters, Jinenda, died. When the sisters awoke, shortly after you killed Talpa, they mourned her. Then they searched for another wielder for the Lightning armor... me," she explained. 

"Who are you?" Rowen asked. 

"Kayura's daughter," Kipasha said. 

Anubis gasped, "But, who...?" 

"Is the father?" She smiled then suddenly squeaked, "They're coming!" 

They quickly transformed. 

"Armor of Wildfire!" 

"Armor of the Halo!" 

"Armor of the Strata!" 

"Armor of Hardrock!" 

"Armor of the Torrent!" 

"Armor of the Wind!" 

"Armor of Lightning!" 

Sola, Desma, Corday, and Chanelia appeared glaring at Kipasha and already armored. 

"So, traitor, I knew we couldn't trust you!" Corday hissed. 

Kipasha gave them a bright smile, "I will carry on my mother's duties." 

"But she is not dead yet," Corday said. 

"You are wrong, I felt it," Anubis said. 

"No, you felt the Warlords' death," Sola said, "But, Kip, your parents still live." 

Kipasha's eyes lit up with hope. 

"All you have to do is rejoin us," Desma said. 

Kipasha looked at Chanelia, "Chanelia, remember Jinenda?" 

Chanelia's icy stare clouded with sadness and she nodded. 

"You loved her?" Kipasha watched Chanelia nod again. "Do you want the rest of your sisters like that?" 

"No," Chanelia said. 

"Then help me! Help me convince them that this is wrong!" Kipasha pleaded. 

Chanelia smiled icily, "But it's not wrong. It's perfectly right." 

Kipasha nodded and slowly drew her sword, "The battle is inevitable then?" 

The sisters nodded and each of them drew their weapons. Mia calmly drew her katana blade and turned it toward the sisters. 

"You're sure you want this fight?" Mia asked. 

Sola smiled, "I've been looking forward to this for a thousand years." 

"Mia, you have twice the sisters against you," Anubis said. 

Mia nodded remembering her friends. She launched herself to the air and landed just in front of her house; behind the sisters. The sisters stood facing Kipasha and Anubis. 

Kipasha turned to Anubis, "If I give you your armor, will you help us?" 

He gave a nod, smiling. She made a few signs and the helmet to the Armor of Cruelty appeared. He picked it up reverently. 

"I never thought I'd hold this again." He put it on and abruptly went to arms. 

"Well," Sola said, "Looks like we're a bit uneven. Three against nine." 

"It makes no difference, we will still win," Mia said. 

"Still, I'll even the odds a bit," she said. 

Kento let out a squak as his armor disappeared, leaving him in regular street clothes. Mia scowled as she watched the same thing happen to all of them, except Ryo. Mia glared at Sola. 

"They wouldn't have helped you much anyway. They couldn't have used their sure-kills," Mia smiled. 

Sola smiled, "You think Kipasha could have stopped me?" 

Sola laughed as Desma said, "Our power is greater than hers." 

Mia turned to Kipasha, "Is that true?" 

Kipasha shrugged, "I don't know." 

Ryo stood watching, feeling helpless. He felt like a prisoner in his own armor, he couldn't even move. He growled in frustration. Chanelia looked at him and smiled. She reached over and touched his face. 

"It's a pity that we have to kill you so soon," she said. 

Ryo shivered at her touch, her skin was as cold as ice. She bent closer and kissed him, he shivered again, in revulsion. Mia saw this and her face grew red with anger. Without realizing it, she twisted her hand making a shape that was slowly turning solid. She looked down to see her hand holding the hilt of a small white dagger. She angrily hurled it at Chanelia. Mia smiled in satisfaction when she heard Chanelia's scream of anger and pain. Ryo smiled at Mia. Chanelia glared at Mia who stood, unwavered, smiling back. 

Chanelia pointed her sword at Mia and screamed, "Blizzard Fury!" 

A blast of energy hit Mia, so cold it burned. She screamed and hurled herself out of Chanelia's attack. Mia landed on her hands and knees gasping for breath and shivering. Anubis and Kipasha helped her stand. 

"Are you all right?" Anubis asked. 

She shivered and nodded, "I think so." 

"Mia, be careful, their armor is just as powerful as yours. Chanelia and the others will use Ryo against you, try to ignore it," Kipasha said. 

Mia gritted her teeth and nodded. Chanelia glared at Mia, her face bleeding from a gash on her cheek. Mia smiled in satisfaction at Chanelia. 

"Shall we make the first move?" Sola asked, smiling. 

Desma crept behind the unarmed Ronins and swung her sword, crying, "Thunder Smash!" 

Mia lept between her friends and Desma's attack. She took all of the attack to protect them. 

"No!" Ryo cried. 

When the air cleared, Mia lay on the ground. 

"Mia?" Ryo whispered. 

Mia groaned and slowly stood, "I'm all right." 

She watched the sisters with new respect and care. 

From behind her, Kipasha pulled out her starlight swords and cried, "Star Lightning Blast!" 

Kipasha's attack engulfed the four sisters and their screams echoed after the attack faded. Sola picked herself up growling. Desma stood and glared. Chanelia stood and offered a hand to Corday, who took it. Kipasha lowered her swords. Mia held her katana out in front of her, unsure of what to do. Anubis looked at Kipasha. 

"We will have to stall for her until her instinct comes," Anubis said. 

Kipasha nodded. Anubis jumped into the air preparing his sure-kill. 

"Quake With Fear!" he screamed. 

"Star Lightning Blast!" Kipasha yelled joining her attack with Anubis'. 

As the sisters were distracted by Anubis and Kipasha, Mia crept behind them. 

"Mia!" Ryo whispered when she was close enough. 

She turned to him and he could see the fear in her eyes as he said, "Use your sure-kill!" 

Her eyes closed and she shook her head, "I can't, I don't know it, and it won't come!" 

As she said this, she swung her katana into the air and light wind began to blow. 

A whisper escaped her lips, but it carried ominously to everyone's ears, "Deadly Wind Scream!" 

The wind circled around Mia and seemed to form into something solid. The solidified air slammed full into the distracted sisters, blowing them far across the yard. Mia lowered her blade and took a deep breath. 

"Wow. I had no idea you were that powerful," Kipasha said. 

Mia looked at the sisters; they weren't moving. She turned to Ryo and he held out a hand, able to move again. She took his hand and relinquished her full armor. 

"I can't believe I did that," she said. 

He also relinquished his, "I can." 

He gave her a quick hug and they walked over to join Anubis and the others. Kento was looking at her with wide eyes. 

"You're more powerful than we are!" he said. 

"But it's still not enough!" Corday hissed from behind them. 

Mia pulled out of Ryo's hold and called her armor, "Armor of the Wind!" 

Mia looked at the four sisters, an amazed look in her eyes. 

Sola smirked at her, "You think we can be defeated so easily?" 

Kipasha edged to Mia's side, "The armor of Storms," she whispered, "Call that." 

Mia glanced at her and gave a helpless shrug, "I don't know how." 

Anubis frowned and readied himself to hold off the sisters. Kipasha stepped forward, a determined look on her face. 

"Lets continue this battle then," she said, tensing. 

The four sisters began to run forward to attack and Mia held up her katana, ready to fight. As the sisters came close to weapon range, they seemed to run into an invisible wall and they all stumbled back. A ringing sound began to run through the air and the sisters' armors began to glow along with Kipasha's and Mia's. The sisters' eyes widened to see their armors' energy fly from them and slam into Mia. She gave a surprised squeal as her armor absorbed the energy from the 5 other armors. Her normal armor then began to change. The colors of her armor changed from purple and gold into a bright silver and gray. She could feel the power of all the armors coursing through her and she closed her eyes. She leaped into the air, holding her katana above her head. She opened her eyes and looked down at the four sisters, her eyes holding the sight of their death as she screamed out her attack. 

"Tempest's Rage!" 

Ryo, Anubis, and Kipasha shielded the unarmed warriors from the force of Mia's attack. They all watched with wide eyes as the sisters were engulfed in the bright white energy of the new sure-kill. Their screams echoed long after the energy dissipated. Mia slowly descended to the ground, looking at the scorched ground that was all that remained of the four sisters. Mia turned from the sight and went to her friends. A beam of energy left the Storm armor and flew back to Kipasha. Mia relinquished her armor and looked to them. 

"Is everyone alright?" Mia asked, her voice weary. 

They all nodded and Kipasha, Anubis, and Ryo relinquished their armors. Mia sat heavily on the ground and with grins, they all followed her example. Ryo put an arm around Mia and she smiled gratefully at him. 

"What an adventure huh?" he whispered to her. 

She gave a nod as a shimmer appeared above them, slowly taking the shape of Kayura. She smiled down at them and lowered to the ground. 

"Good work, all of you. I wasn't sure if the sisters would be able to be defeated," she said and turned to Kipasha, "And I am very proud of you for finding the strength to break away." 

Kipasha grinned, "Thank you, mother." 

Anubis sighed softly and stood, "Now that I know you will all be safe, I must return to my rest." 

They all looked sadly at him and gave solemn nods. 

He offered them all a smile. 

"Fear not, I'll always be watching over all of you," he said and faded from view. 

Kayura looked at Kipasha and held out her hand, "Shall we go home?" 

Kipasha nodded and turned to the others, "Farewell, my friends. Keep in touch." 

Kayura and Kipasha vanished in a glimmer of light, leaving the group of warriors seated on the ground, taking a well needed rest.   
  
End   
  
  
[ Back to Fanfic Page][7]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link09
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link11
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link04
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [7]: /mt/pageostuff/fanfic.html



End file.
